


Mend

by 8bitAgent



Series: Zoology Academy [2]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: AU, Candela has a cold, Cuties, Fluff, Kisses, Modern time AU, Nonbinary Blanche, Other, Zoology academy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitAgent/pseuds/8bitAgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candela comes down with a cold and Blanche takes it upon themselves to take care of her. Sweet fluff.</p><p>Rated T because slightly hinted sexual actions? Yup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mend

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that this is an AU I made for Pokemon Go. Candela, Blanche, and Spark are assistants to Professor Willow who works at a Zoology Academy. Set in a modern time. Blanche is 25, Candela is 26, and Spark is 23. Professor Willow is 40.
> 
> Each part can be read separately or together.
> 
> Please Enjoy :)

Candela bit the inside of her cheek feeling the pressure behind her eyes increase, a bead of sweat trickled down her temple.

"B-blanche," Candela tried to call out but it came out a mere whisper with how dry her throat was.

Blanche had just gotten off the phone with Jerry, having asked him to tell the professor that they wouldn't be appearing at work that day. Jerry had been happy to help them. Blanche and Candela had first met Jerry their first day as assistants at the academy; they were quick to form a sort of friendship that had remained intact for the past year and a half that they'd worked at the academy. They would owe Jerry for helping them out but what worried Blanche the most was leaving only Spark to help the professor. They knew Spark was indeed intelligent or else he wouldn't be working along side them at such a young age, but around the professor Blanche had started to notice he was getting flustered lately. Making small mistakes and slipping up in many embarrassing attempts to do what Blanche assumed was, look appealing in Willow's eyes. 

Blanche rolled their eyes pocketing the phone in their hand before hearing the soft call of Candela. Blanche got up from the chair they were sitting in the living room of Candela's home. They made their way to Candela's room where the woman lay bedridden with a cold, her temperature way above normal.

Upon seeing Blanche enter the room Candela sighed moving her arm out from under the blanket that was pulled up to her chest, she reached out to Blanche, fingers clenching idly. 

"Calm down Candela, don't move around too much." Blanche said taking Candela's hand in their own. Candela squeezed their hands gently letting out a small cough. She glanced over at the water bottle on the night stand next to her bed. Blanche nodded letting go of her hand and reached for the bottle instructing for Candela to sit up. 

The brunette pushed herself up looking to Blanche gratefully.

"Life saver," Candela mouthed as Blanche sat down on the edge of the bed, opened the water bottled and brought it up to Candela's lips. Candela tilted her head back taking a drink of the water, a drop slipped out running down her chin and down her neck. 

Blanche watched it travel down and gulped as the drop of water traveled under Candela's loose t-shirt.

Blanche slowly pulled the water bottle back, eyes looking back to Candela. Her tanned skin was warm to the touch and her forehead had a light sheen of sweat starting to bead on it. She looked tired.

"Lay back down, I'll go get a cool wash clothe, alright?"

Candela nodded giving a soft smile to Blanche as she laid back down, readjusting the blankets over herself. 

Blanche stood from the bed and walked to the bathroom reaching into the cupboard next to the sink and pulled out a small square wash cloth, they studied it for a second before turning on the faucet and soaked it in the cold water. They gently ringed out the water leaving just enough to retain the temperature without the cloth leaking. They turned off the faucet with a steady breath and made their way back to Candela's room.

"Candela-" Blanche paused in the doorway looking at Candela's bed. The woman lay calmly, eyes closed and breathing steady albeit sounding a bit wheezy. Blanche walked as quietly as they could to the bed and kneeled down by it. The reached towards Candela's face, hesitating a moment as she twitched in her sleep, eyelids fluttering but staying closed.

Blanche pushed back her sweaty bangs with a small smile, They folded the wash cloth into a long rectangle and placed it onto Candela's forehead. The brunette let out a soft groan but didn't budge otherwise.

Blanche shook their head lightly at the sight. They gently traced Candela's cheekbone with their index finger.

Even when sick Candela was beautiful. Thick, long eyelashes and a perfect complexion, when she woke up Blanche was sure she'd smile, already feeling better. They'd made her take some medicine before calling Jerry and they figured it should be kicking in anytime now. Blanche wanted Candela to wake up then, healthy and better, no longer sick, to smile and insist on going outside for some fresh air. Candela hated being cooped up inside.

Blanche's heart skipped a beat, eyes zeroing in on where Candela had just nuzzled into their hand.

They were totally smitten.

Blanche rested their head on the bed, continuing to watch Candela, they quickly fell asleep to the gentle rhythm of Candela's breathing.

...

When Blanche awoke it was to the sound of Candela humming an out of tune beat. The bed in front of them was empty, a small throw blanket lay over their shoulders. Blanche smiled pushing themselves up into standing and dropped the small blanket onto the bed.

"Candela?" Blanche called out walking towards the living room.

"In here!" Candela called from the kitchen, voice sounding a tad rough but better none the less.

Blanche walked into the kitchen rubbing sleep from their eyes only to come face to face with Candela head first bent over looking into the fridge, one hand balancing herself on the refrigerator door, the other pushing aside multiple items.

"What are you doing?" Blanche asked walking up behind her placing a hand on her lower back. Candela stiffened briefly but quickly relaxed into the touch. She slowly stepped back and straightened up turning to face her silver haired partner.

"I was hungry." She answered bashfully, using her leg to close the fridge's door. What looked to be peanut butter was smudged on Candela's bottom lip. Blanche looked over at the sink where a spoon lay, minute traces of peanut butter still stuck to it.

"I see you had a snack though." They chuckled stepping forward into Candela's space. 

Blanche reached up hand caressing her cheek and swiped her thumb along Candela's bottom lip taking off the peanut butter. They winked before popping their thumb into their mouth and sucked off it off. Candela blushed canting her head to the side, a soft smile forming.

"You fell asleep at my side."

"I said I would take care of you." Blanche responded averting their gaze.

"Thank you." Candela said in a singsong voice as she threw her arms around Blanche's neck and hugged her.

Blanche stumbled back a few steps but held onto Candela.

"Careful not to exert yourself, your cold may return if not careful."

Candela scrunched up her nose pouting at Blanche.

"If it happens, it happens. We can deal with it then." Candela leaned up placing a soft kiss upon Blanche's lips.

They flushed, eyes closing on instinct and gave in to Candela's will. They would never be able to refuse her.

When Candela pulled away she cupped Blanche's face in her hands and planted a few more kisses across her skin.

"If I get sick again, so are you." She giggled.

Blanche didn't doubt her for a second.

"If that happens then I guess we'll just have to cuddle til we felt better, huh?"

Candela nodded before giving Blanche another kiss.

"Though next time I hope I get a chance to take care of you." Candela gushed letting her arms fall from Blanche's face.

"Are you saying you want me to get sick?" They asked mouth gaping in faux hurt.

"I'm just saying I'd love to return the favor." Candela smirked before sauntering off into her bedroom.

Blanche was hooked.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> I take requests for using this AU or others of your preference, thought if of another AU they simply wouldn't be added to this collection of fics.  
> If you have a prompt request for any pairing please message me on here or on tumblr @sameatscake


End file.
